


Four together

by LoveGems1



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Bottom Jason Lee Scott, Bottom Tommy Oliver, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt Tommy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Jason's the best, Kat's the best, Kim's the best, M/M, Protective Jason Lee Scott, Protective Katherine Hillard, Tommy gets a hug, Tommy needs a hug, Tommy's the cook of the four, Top Katherine Hillard, Top Kimberly Hart, Women In Power, protective kimberly hart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGems1/pseuds/LoveGems1
Summary: Kat, Kim, and Jason being the supportive partners for Tommy, when he needs it the most.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart/Katherine Hillard, Kimberly Hart/Tommy Oliver, Kimberly HartKatherine Hillard/Jason Lee Scott/Tommy Oliver, Past Emily/Jason Lee Scott, Past Katherine Hillard/Original Male Character(s), Past Kimberly Hart/Original Male Character(s), Past Tommy Oliver/Trini, Past Zack Taylor/Trini, Tommy Oliver/Jason Lee Scott
Kudos: 10





	Four together

Kim and Kat gather Tommy into their arms. They know that Tommy's suffering from the effects of the accident. The three talked and knew that their relationship was over. All three moved on and with three loving people. Kim was with a man that she met in Flordia, while Tommy got together with Trini and Kat with a man from London. 

Tommy and Trini dated after Trini and Zack broke it off. Tommy and Kat broke up when Kat left for London. Kim's and Kat's relationships didn't last forever, as both men knew that their women thought of the Pinks ex-boyfriend. Trini and Tommy were going to get married, but Trini got hit by a drunk driver and died.

Both Pinks stayed with Tommy as he recovered from the hard truth. Jason helped Kat and Kim when they didn't know what to do. Jason was with Emily until the accident. The non-power ranger knew that Jason was hiding a lot and would never say with it was. Emily had seen the way Jason looked at Kim and Tommy but never said anything.

Kat and Kim talked, and the two felt something. The two went on dates and thought that they could go out with each other. Both women said they wanted Jason and Tommy within the relationship, but Jason was with Emily, and Tommy, Trini. Both Pinks knew that they could be together, without Tommy and Jason. 

However, Jason went to Kim's place with a broken heart. Red told both women that Emily dumped him when he was going to propose to her. Kat and Kim stayed with Jason until he got back onto his feet. The three started to date, and Tommy and Trini laughed at the Pinks and the Red.

Green and Yellow told the three that they would be together, and the three left. It was after Dino Thunder that Tommy got together with Jason, Kim, and Kat. The four took it nice and slow, and the three of the four healed their fourth. Jason's back is on the wall of the bed, Kat's back on his chest, while Tommy's back is to her chest, and Kim's breast is to Tommy's chest, while they support Tommy. 

When they had sex, Tommy was on the bottom, while Kat was the one taking charge. Jason and Tommy let Kim and Kat be on top, let them take control of the bedroom. It's not weak to give up control; it's strength. There were times when Tommy would disconnect, and it would take all three of them to get him back. 

Sometimes when Tommy disconnects, it would take Kim and Kat to get him out of his funk. Jason would set back and watch the women take control, and smiles when Tommy comes back to them. It's fun and sweet and balance to be in a relationship. Out of the four, only Tommy's allowed in the kitchen. 

Whenever Tommy's not there, Kim would be in the kitchen, where Kat and Jason can't cook to save their lives. The rest of their friends don't understand the relationship between the four, but they don't, all the four want is their support. The four love each other, and that's what counts.


End file.
